inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amina skywalker/archive
Entries are in order by date. Oldest entries are at the top. Adminship Thanks for helping out so much! I really don't have the time. In reture, I've just made you an admin of the Wiki! You can now edit protected pages and make other users admins. *I am honoured! Thank you. :D Amina skywalker 13:54, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Requested Deletions Can you please delete : * Template:Switch * User:GHe/Stat * User:GHe/Stats because I screwed up on those pages. I tried to create a template so that the "STATUS (ie online, offline, etc.)" and the "Quote of the Day" function would work, like my page on Wikipedia. However, I've had no success. So unless someone with exceptional computer/programming knowledge can make it work, I really don't need those pages anymore. (The functions weren't really important to me in any way; I just made them for fun on Wikipedia.) Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 16:54, 6 April 2006 (PDT)(Sorry about the previous versions; I had too many windows open and saved multiple times) *Certainly. No prob. :) Amina skywalker 02:35, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Eldest: List of Chapters Just to let you know I corrected the table and added chapter numbers. For the table, the content cannot go on the line with the |-'''. Otherwise, it will not show up. (I.e. Every 4th chapter was not present): Changes: '''Before: |''Truth of the Friends'' |-''Roran'' |''The Hunted Hunters'' After: |''3. Truth of the Friends'' |- |''4. Roran'' |''5. The Hunted Hunters'' Other than that, this Wiki seems to be going great. Happy editing and keep up the good work! :-) G.He(Talk!) 04:30, 9 April 2006 (UTC) *Whoa...OK. You learn something new every day, I guess. :) Thanks for catching that! It looks good now...good job! Amina skywalker 13:30, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Technical Difficulties So you're also experiencing technical difficluties... I think the cause is the 6¼ hours of downtime on Wikipedia last night... Seemed to be a power failure... Well, anyway, I hope they get it fixed soon... Also, I made a new template: ( ). You should check it out. User:GHe 22:16, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I hope it gets corrected soon. And the template looks great, by the way! I like it. :D Amina skywalker 18:35, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Char Templates Besides the name, what's the difference between the Character template and the Evil-Char template? G.He(Talk!) 23:11, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :Well, there's not much. The background colour is different (black rather than green). That's it. I suppose one or the other could go. ??? Then we could just have one all-purpose "character" template. :) Amina skywalker 00:09, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it's useful to have 2 distinctions, but the colo(u)r should differ more. As of now, it's really hard to tell the difference. G.He(Talk!) 00:35, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::In your opinion, what would be a more suitable colo(u)r? ::*color(American English) colour(Canadian English)* :: G.He(Talk!) 00:36, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::Perhaps we could go with a blue for the "good character" template; something similar to what's used on the place template. To clarify about the spellings: I tend to use the Canadian/British spellings, being something of an anglophile. But since Inheritance is an American creation, I probably should use the American spellings. :D Amina skywalker 00:47, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Also, I think a good-char template should be made to show the difference since the other one is evil-char. The current Character template can also be used in case a character seems neutral or is uncategorizable at this point. G.He(Talk!) 01:06, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :The "good-char" template is a good idea, except then I'm not sure how often we'd actually end up using the plain "Character" template - how many characters can be considered "neutral"? Perhaps we should just delete that one for now and just do the "good-char" template. Amina skywalker 01:15, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::I moved Character to Good-char. However, do not delete Character since all of the current pages using that template still depend on it. (The move basically created Good-char and REDIRECTED Character.) G.He(Talk!) 01:25, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::OK...gotcha. :) Did we come to a consensus about the color? Amina skywalker 01:27, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::EDIT: The green looks good. Amina skywalker ::::Thanks. By the way, is there any way to make a Purge on this Wiki? Right now, if a transclusion is changed, the browser cache has to be manually emptied to view the changes on the article (I.e. Clearing Private Data/Restart the broswer). But with the purge tool from Wikipedia, it forces a "full reload" instead of a cached one. G.He(Talk!) 01:37, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ---- Try Template:purge, which creates a link to perform the purge (based on the Wikipedia template (Wikipedia:Purge). Example: Purge this page's server cache}}. Amina skywalker 01:48, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :Seems to work. The weird thing is that, for my user page, the time changes when I press F5. That didn't seem to happen before. :) Well, I hope MediaWiki 1.6 will bring better features...What version is Wikipedia using--1.5 or 1.6? G.He(Talk!) 01:57, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::The Wikipedia article on MediaWiki says 1.6 is "currently in use" on the English Wikipedia. :S Amina skywalker 02:00, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::No wonder it seems to function better. :P G.He(Talk!) 02:06, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Agreed. :) Amina skywalker 02:11, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Char Actually, the templates might have to be changed on the pages after all because even though Characters is moved to Good-char, it still reflects "Characters" instead of "Good-char" on the articles, and that basically voids the whole point of the Good-char template.—G.He(Talk!) 02:37, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Delete IT:Sandbox Can you please delete IT:Sandbox? I already moved the contents to IW:Sandbox because I thought IW (Inheriwiki) would be a more appropriate title for the sandbox compared to IT (Inheritance Trilogy), which reflects more towards the books than towards this Wiki. Also, would you mind looking at the sandbox and giving me some feedback for improvement? Thanks!—G.He(Talk!) 21:55, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :Took care of the deletion. :) About the sandbox...thanks for doing that, btw. As for improvements...if you could perhaps add some padding to the table, so there's some space between the table border and the text inside? And maybe the important notice should be at the bottom, so that the "Welcome" is the first thing you see. Also, you should add Kumarhk to the contact list...he's behind it all. :) Other than that, I'd say it looks pretty good. :) I added a link to the sandbox from the Community Portal. Amina skywalker 22:40, 17 April 2006 (UTC) RE: & Img editing I'd be honoured to accept the award! I added 20 padding to the table. Hopefully, that's enough. I also edited the text according to your suggestions. Is it possible for you to further edit ? Apparently, I can't cut the image accurately with gimp (I'm still not pro with gimp yet...). Right now, the edges won't show up because of the shrunken image in Template:Future. But if it's possible, it would be better if it's improved. If you want the original screenshot image, I can upload it and you can download it. Thanks. :)—G.He(Talk!) 23:19, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :Also, do you know how to add transparency to the white sections of an image so that it does not show up when placed in a coloured background, but rather blend in?—G.He(Talk!) 23:22, 17 April 2006 (UTC) ::I think I can take care of the edges using Photoshop...no biggie. As for transparency, I can do that with Photoshop, also (finished product will be a .gif, though). Amina skywalker 23:27, 17 April 2006 (UTC) ::Edit: OK, uploaded the edited (hopefully improved) image. Does this work? Amina skywalker :::Yup. Thanks. Photoshop isn't free, right? The thing is that GNU Image Manipulator Program is actually not that easy--Most of the help file is missing or still being written. But it is free. Or maybe it's just my current excperience with img editing...Hopefully, I'll discover more sooner or later... :)—G.He(Talk!) 23:38, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Unfortunately, no, it's not free. :( Probably a trial version or something somewhere, though. Amina skywalker 23:42, 17 April 2006 (UTC) no button Do you know what is the "no button" shown on the bottom of every page (& the Main Page, I think)?—G.He(Talk!) 01:42, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :It's the button for Shur'tugal Topsites, a promotional network of Eragon websites. Not sure why it says "no button", though. :S Amina skywalker 01:47, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Mergeto and Mergefrom I've noticed the merge tags and I think they should be switched. By looking at the Wikipedia merge templates, I think Mergeto should be THIS article INTO ANOTHER article and Mergefrom should be AN ARTICLE into THIS article. What's your opinion?—G.He(Talk!) 21:30, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes more sense. :) Will take care of it asap. Amina skywalker 23:20, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Outstanding Inheriwikian Award! .He(Talk!) 21:50, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ]] Please accept this award as a token of my appreciation for all of your hard work and contributions on Inheriwiki. :)—G.He(Talk!) 21:50, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. :) Amina skywalker 22:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Semi-protect Is it possible to semi-protect pages? I wanted to add some links on the Main Page but I can't do so right now. Btw, is Wikia updated to 1.6 or is it still MediaWiki 1.5?—G.He(Talk!) 22:22, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I think it's either "protect" or "unprotect" :(. I can unprotect it for a little while, though, so you can add the links. :) I would go ahead and make you a sysop, but only bureaucrats have that ability, I'm afraid. :S :As far as I know, we are now experiencing 1.6 - the update message is gone from the Wikia message box on the left. Check the Wikia home to make sure...my browser screws up whenever I try to open Wikia myself, for some reason. :S Amina skywalker 22:29, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Edit: I think I just made it so that only unregistered users can't edit. Are you able to edit it now? Amina skywalker ::Yup. Thanks! Congrats--Seems like you just created "semi-protection"!—G.He(Talk!) 22:43, 21 April 2006 (UTC) : :-) Glad it worked. Amina skywalker 22:47, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::Also, you might want to semi-protect some of the transclusions used on the Main Page--seems like unregistered users can still edit those.—G.He(Talk!) 22:48, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Probably a good idea. Will do. :) Amina skywalker 22:55, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Logo I think one of the new logos you made should become the Wiki logo since the current logo isn't that great. :)—G.He(Talk!) 23:22, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm just wondering if changing the logo would be a little too bold a step for a humble admin. ??? :) Amina skywalker 23:25, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::I fully support changing the logo. :D It would be good to consult with Kumarhk, but I'm not sure when he's going to be on. (In my opinion, I seriously think that the current logo is not that artistic compared to other logos of other Wikis. But that's just my opinion. :))—G.He(Talk!) 23:38, 21 April 2006 (UTC) P.S. Do you mind if I move your award to your user page instead, like Wikipedia awards? It tends to get lost on the Talk Page after a while :P.—G.He(Talk!) 23:40, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I see you've already done that. :)—G.He(Talk!) 23:42, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, though. :) Well, that's a two-thirds majority for a logo change, then! :) But I do agree that it would be a good idea to consult with Kumarhk first. Personally, my favorite of the three is the last one (Test-logo3)...what do you think? Amina skywalker 23:47, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I think they're all great! But my personal favourite is Logo #1. :)—G.He(Talk!) 00:26, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! I might play around with them a little bit more, just to be nit-picky. :) Then maybe we can hold a vote or something. (?) Amina skywalker 00:37, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :::Sure—G.He(Talk!) 00:38, 22 April 2006 (UTC) editcount Well, I can't seem to make the editcount work... Feel free to revise the code if you want--it's taken from Interiot's tool on Wikipedia. Does it not work because the server does not support it, or is there some way to change it so that it will work?—G.He(Talk!) 19:15, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I've made an editcounter on this Wiki. The code is courtesy of Wikipedia:User:Interiot. (If you like the code, you might want to thank him. :)) By adding: //User:GHe/editcount.js document.write(' '); to your , you can run the counter at User:GHe/editcount.js (Note: Redirect won't work, so the shortcuts (IW:EC, ITW:EC, IW:Editcount, ITW:Editcount, Project:EC & Project:Editcount) will have links to the script). This is handy if you want to check your edit information, but it's very addictive and should not be used to calculate the value/quality of contributions. Have fun! :D—G.He(Talk!) :Very, very cool. Thanks! Amina skywalker 13:32, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::Glad you liked it!—G.He(Talk!) 23:30, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Calendar I made a Calendar at Current events. It can be used for anything--both for users, the Wiki, and world events...I took the idea from Wikipedia:Esperanza/Calendar--it's NOT copyrighted, right? (Pretty sure...everything on WP should be free to use...)—G.He(Talk!) 01:28, 25 April 2006 (UTC) You may also want to expand... So far, I only have Mar, Apr & May.—G.He(Talk!) 01:30, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :I shouldn't think it would be copyrighted. At any rate, it's great...thanks a ton! :) I was wondering what we should do with the Current Events page, and this fills the hole nicely. Amina skywalker 02:23, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Featured Article Do you think we should change the featured article periodically? I have a feeling that Eragon has been there since the beginning of this Wiki and I'm wondering if we should start promoting other good articles.—G.He(Talk!) 00:17, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Hmmm maybe we should make Eldest the featured article for a few weeks or so?—G.He(Talk!) 00:20, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :I had addressed some questions about the featured article on the Community Portal talk page, but since that's not going anywhere... :) :Eldest is fine with me. I've been working on the Eragon Shadeslayer article, also. Unfortunately, at the moment we don't really have that many long articles, so our choices are limited. :S (Another thing that should change once we get more users). :On a side note, I can start working on a template for the featured article pages. Amina skywalker 02:13, 27 April 2006 (UTC) ::Sure. And I'll try to find more people... Apparently, most edits on Wikipedia (& probably elsewhere) are IP addreses, and that just makes it difficulty to find editors...—G.He(Talk!) 03:18, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :::Ah...the sad truth. :P Amina skywalker 13:54, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Welcome Message In your opinion, do you think we should use or ? Through my experience on Wikipedia, message templates used on user talk pages are usually subst:. subst: basically copies the template onto the talk page instead of transcluding it. This way, the message will remain unchanged, even if the template is modified (Which may or may not be a good thing, depending on how you look at it). Also, the message actually show on the "Edit this page" instead of . However, the problem with subst: is that the ~~~~ loses its nowiki tags somehow... and the actual signature is shown (which is not the intended result). Is this another software bug? The tag is also unsuitable because it takes up the whole line. So... I guess will have to do now?—G.He(Talk!) 21:53, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Actually, after reviewing the Wikipedia template, I think this would work: I replaced 2 ~~ with 2 (&)#126;(&)#126; <(&)=& (I can't put ~ or it would show up as ~)>, which shows up as ~~ but has no effect as signatures!—G.He(Talk!) 21:58, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :Hmm...I'm not sure about this one. :S In my opinion, I think it's good that the normal template will reflect changes, because we might want to modify it sometime in the future. But I think the subst: is better in that the message itself shows, rather than the . :S :I think we could deal with the tags not working, and since the codes for the special characters seem to work, subst: is a viable option. I'm just not sure it makes that much of a difference. What do you think? Amina skywalker 00:41, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I guess either way is okay. I can't really decide either. I'm just going to be neutral and state the pros/cons: :P Normal Subst: Pros | Cons | Pros | Cons Changeable | Can be Vandalized | Stays there | Unchangeable on a large scale Short | Code not Viewable Directly | Can see text in "edit" | Long ***AND ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT TO MENTION*** —G.He(Talk!) 01:31, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :::I think I'm leaning towards subst:. :) Amina skywalker 03:18, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Inheritance Trilogy & Signature I think that Inheritance trilogy used in the beginning of many articles should probably be changed to Inheritance trilogy. The trilogy is named Inheritance, not Inheritance Trilogy, so Inheritance is the "title" and the word trilogy is not part of the title, but rather describes what Inheritance is. (Got all that?) :P Also, I see that you've made a /Signature. If you're trying to do a complex signature like mine (I'm assuming that's why you made the subpage...correct me if I'm wrong), all you need to do is change it in the Preference. If that was your objective, I can give you the steps on how to make it work.—G.He(Talk!) 04:18, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :I've been wondering about the correct way to do the "trilogy" bit. :S What you're saying makes sense. Perhaps we should go ahead and move the page "Inheritance T'rilogy" to "Inheritance '''t'rilogy", then? :About the signature...having a seperate page for the code seemed simpler than stuffing it all into the box on my "preferences" page. :) I just used the tag on "preferences" instead. Amina • skywalker (talk) 15:47, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::Wow. I never thought about using that method. :P But since my signature is set already (hopefully won't change), I'll just leave it as is.—G.He(Talk!) 21:02, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much for the award! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I won't be able to contribute as much over the next little while on both Inheriwiki and Wikipedia due to the overwhelming amounts of work, but I'll do what I can. By the way, I also gave a full vote to featuring this Wiki. Hopefully it'll be featured someday soon. :) I wonder if we should tell the other members about the voting for featured Wiki?.. G.He(Talk!) 02:36, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :You're very welcome. :) And I understand perfectly...school and work have caught up to me recently, too. :( Thanks for voting! Yes, we should definitely spread the word! I'll see if I can add a notice to the main page about it. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:48, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Voting Headline Do you think we should make the headline more obvious, because right now, it's quite unnoticeable? G.He(Talk!) 04:11, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for doing so. :) It looks good now. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 14:09, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I've taken the liberty to slightly modify the wording of as well as the setup so that all you need to type is instead of If you don't like the new format, feel free to change it back. However, if the new format is used, Image:Search logo.png needs to be assimilated to be like, for example, Image:Inheriwiki.png, since I couldn't change the protected page. Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 01:03, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :It looks good. And I did the necessary modifications on Image:Search logo.png. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:36, 1 June 2006 (UTC) IRC Hey! I see that you've noticed the IRC channel. I meant to notify you last night, but this is what happens when you have too much work and stay up too late. :P '''Revision as of 05:07, 15 June 2006 (UTC): (Which I posted on my own talk page.... Am I going mad?!?!?) Just wanted you to know that I've created an IRC channel so that Inheriwikians can communicate in real time. The channel is irc://freenode/Inheriwiki. You may need to get an IRC client to use IRC. If you're using Firefox, this should do. I'll try to stay in that channel should you need any assistance. Again, sorry I can't really contribute as much these days... Hopefully, it'll be better once summer begins... :) Well, hopefully the channel will be useful in the near future. If there's any comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave a message. :) G.He(Talk!) 20:58, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :Lol, I understand. :) Thanks for creating the channel! I'll have to download the add-on. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 22:21, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::In the meantime, I'll be creating a "guide to IRC" or something informative about its usage. :) G.He(Talk!) 22:27, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :::Done! If you need any help on using IRC, try looking here first. :) G.He(Talk!) 23:45, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :It looks really, really good. Great job! Btw, do you have any idea how we might add a link to IW:IRC in the navigation menu (along with the Community Portal and Current Events links)? Haven't figured that one out yet. :S « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 01:02, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's in one of the MediaWiki pages... Lemme see if I can find it. :) G.He(Talk!) 01:05, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::MediaWiki:Sidebar seems to be the page... but I'm not sure on how to link it. :S G.He(Talk!) 01:08, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Try to add this line to the list at MediaWiki:Sidebar: ** irc://freenode/Inheriwiki|IRC G.He(Talk!) 01:17, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :OK, it should work. Now we need to come up with a more imaginative name than just "Chat". :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:11, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. Also, have you registered a nickname yet? Whenever you do, notify me, and I'll give you access. :) G.He(Talk!) 02:46, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Yep, I registered (as Amina skywalker). « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 03:02, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::Awww... I think I just missed it while you were in the channel. If it's possible, please alert me when you're in there. To alert me, just type whatever my username is at the time (I.e. If I'm "GHe|Busy", just type that.). That will actually make the thing blink so I'll know. :) G.He(Talk!) 03:08, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Access I'm going to follow some Wikipedia channels and set autovoice at 2. So you can add any trusted users on Inheriwiki with 2 access. This way, whenever they enter the channel, the get autovoiced, so that in case +m is needed, the trusted users can still be heard. There may not be many users now, but keep it in mind for the future. Also, remember to always confirm that the user has registered before setting any access. This way, impersonation and misuse of account is less likely to occur. Thanks! G.He(Talk!) 04:32, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :OK. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 13:50, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Special Characters I like that idea! By the way, I added the keystroke to make it easier for people who prefer memorization rather than copying and pasting. :) G.He(Talk!) 23:39, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for expanding it! Templates was a good idea. The page looks great. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:45, 17 June 2006 (UTC) ::If there are more, more templates can be added. However, some of the templates are really off (& lots of moves performed due to technical restrictions in naming... at least moves to those names are allowed :P)... lol ---> ::Also, we might have to worry about capital letters... G.He(Talk!) 03:07, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :::Are there any capital letters with special characters, though (for Inheritance names, I mean)? I'm not sure I recall any. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 13:42, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :::Also, I went ahead and made templates for á''' and '''é, but accidentally used the format a' instead of a/ (like you used for í. Which do you prefer? We can go ahead and move/rename the new ones if neccessary. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) ::::Well, the thing for '' is that there's also the grave accent, like in 'à. So maybe the /''' and '''\ would be better in the future? G.He(Talk!) 19:03, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :::OK...although we could do 'a for the grave accent. :S It doesn't really matter to me. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 13:10, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Delete Hi! Can you please delete User:GHe/Redirect, as it's no more use since works better. Thanks! G.He(Talk!) 19:00, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :Done. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 13:08, 19 June 2006 (UTC) E-mail Hi! I'm wondering if Inheriwikians should enable email since that may be an alternate means of communication? G.He(Talk!) 00:51, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Hmm. I don't generally like giving out too much "contact" info online, but I suppose the email option could be helpful. :On a related note, perhaps we can set up a schedule for specific chat times? « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 03:06, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ::Sure. Maybe we should schedule the times in Current events? Along with it, we should probably also state the topic. G.He(Talk!) 19:12, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :::That would work. Perhaps there should be a "standard" scheduled chat at the beginning of each month? « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 23:33, 26 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Sure. :) G.He(Talk!) 00:52, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Raio Truthiate Ahem... I think you misused the template, as you forgot the 1st parameter and this: }}} showed up. :P Should it be changed, or just left at that? (Maybe Raio Truthiate won't notice? :P) G.He(Talk!) 00:55, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Ouch. This is why I leave the welcoming to you, most of the time. :S Um, I'll go ahead and change it. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:58, 23 June 2006 (UTC) IRC Matters Hi again! Just wanted you to know that I've set you as the "alternate" for the IRC channel in case I ever become inactive. Also, you should probably change your nickname password since there was a breach a few days ago and during a timespan, someone logged in a bot as NickServ, so the passwords are basically compromised. :( G.He(Talk!) 13:25, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Delete Hi! Could you please delete Project talk:IRC/Confirmations since that page was mismade. I intended to make Project:IRC/Confirmations instead. Thanks! G.He(Talk!) 21:16, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :Done. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 21:57, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) G.He(Talk!) 22:00, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Bureaucrat Per GHe's suggestion and the founder's apparent intention I've made you a bureaucrat. You can now use Special:Makesysop to admin other users. --Splarka (talk) 03:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Congrats! I've updated your userpage, hope you don't mind. :) G.He(Talk!) 15:01, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! ;) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 20:25, 15 August 2006 (UTC)